Fresh Start for Happiness
by lizzielol
Summary: Oneshot. Hinata was always trying to please everyone else, igonoring herself completely. She never thought Highschool would be different, but  what made, or rather who made her change?Sasuhina [oneshot]


High school was supposed to be a life changing experience; it is when you discover yourself.

Hinata, though, only saw this place as a death trap. How would she live through the next four years of her life? All the pressure put upon her shoulders, she just couldn't bare it. There was only one light to her dim world. And that was Naruto.

He, even though it was unknown to his self, was her reason to get up in the morning. Sunlight coming through her drapes, made him be the first thing that came to mind when opening her eyes. She secretly pined for him. Every minute, everyday. Oh how she wanted to tell him so bad.

High school though, broke her spirit. So far beyond repair, that even the light couldn't fix. Nothing changed with Naruto. Hinata changed. As her grades plunged, her spirit just went deeper into a black abyss. She was unable to see the sunlight anymore. As if she was trapped in the night forever.

Her caring for herself, at an already low, depleted completely. Well not really, but she cared for herself in different ways than she once did, she did everything for herself really, she never did anything to please anyone who she didn't think deserved it. She lived for the moment, no longer worrying of the future or consequences it may bring. Her pain within her heart that came with every report card, was now gone. Seeing the grades on the paper didn't bother her at all. To her, they were acceptable. Once she only believed in straight A's, but now straight C's were perfectly acceptable. It was average. She wanted to be a normal teenager.

She began to see how these were the last years of her free life.

Why waste them?

If only her father would disown her and get it over with. Everyone would be happier that way, but he didn't want to cause a scandal.

She purposefully rebelled.

She snuck out late at night, with many of her new friends she acquired, always hoping to get caught. But it seemed Hiashi was as blind as he appeared. He watched as she seemed to feel remorse for every wrong action, having no idea of the joy it brought her. If the pressure wouldn't leave, she would force it off her.

Deep down the old Hinata was always there.

A quiet voice in her head, politely warning her of the consequences, but she always drowned the small voice with laughter from all the fun she was having. Classes dragged on and on.

She skipped math frequently, it wouldn't matter to her. She never once had a bad time though. She knew when to say no, and knew how far she should go. She voiced her opinions now. She wouldn't let a teacher's opinion over throw her own. She never backed down, she was quite stubborn. Walking out the class doors to use the bathroom (she just wanted to escape the class, even if only for a few minutes) she passed many familiar faces.

Hinata surprisingly became popular to the rest of the student body. The affection she once craved from the student body ceased to exist, which only make people like her more. She didn't care about how many friends she had and their rank in high school, as long as she had a good time.

Face by face, she decided to analyze each person.

She reached a certain blonde.

She quirked her head to the side slightly, thinking about her once infatuation with him. She frequently talked to Naruto. He was fun to be around, but the feelings of admiration that she once held for him were gone. He still worked hard to please everyone around him, like what Hinata once did. She now realized how ignorant it was to even attempt such a thing. It was childish to try and please everyone. It was impossible, and more so torture to the person trying. They never did anything for themselves.

The next face made Hinata come to a dead stop.

* * *

This person was probably the only person to have credit with her changed. She never knew why Sasuke confronted her that one day. She never talked to him before for more than a couple of brief words. 

But he talked to her for a while that day.

He asked challenging questions.

God knows why, but he only said because he was tired and annoyed of her. After a while, Hinata thought it was because he witnessed how Naruto hurt her so badly. She was crying heavily in the empty hallway, or what she thought was empty.

He walked up quietly, and sat next to her.

She surprised and thought he was going to comfort her, but it surprised her even more for what he really had to say. She felt hurt as his insults poured out of him. Asking why she aimed to please others so badly. She never responded, not to one of his questions, but retorted with questions of her own. It came out of pure anger really, she never meant anything bad towards Sasuke, but it felt good. She called him a couple of words that are not exactly what you would expect coming out of her mouth.

When she was finished, she felt so good inside, her flood of tears no longer flowed from her eyes. She was actually on the verge of laughter. How could it feel not to bottle up her feelings just felt so... invigorating. She looked to her right to see Sasuke, he just had a smirk plastered across his face. He asked if she felt better, and she couldn't deny how refreshing it felt to be her at the moment.

They talked for a little while, but only explaining what Sasuke thought of Naruto.

Hinata knew he was, in his own ways, comforting her.

From that day on she slowly became the person she was right now. The black abyss didn't consume her. The nightfall didn't force her there.

She CHOSE to be there.

She followed Sasuke into the darkness, wanting for herself to be happy. She respected Sasuke, more so than anyone else. She admired him for his strong grip on his own life.

* * *

So as she continued walking, she stared at his eyes, which also stared back. 

They were like that for a couple of seconds, until Hinata turned around, but not before Sasuke could see the grin upon her lips. He also smiled, knowing that she had finally become what she wanted. Yes, Hinata changed over only a short time frame. She still couldn't believe sophomore year was almost up. She couldn't even comprehend why she was they way she used to be only last year, but she did know who she had to thank for it. He was the only one who never held back on her. He spoke his mind, unlike many people who didn't want to hurt the frail girl. Hinata was far from frail now though. She was strong, confident, and thankful that she didn't miss out on this wonderful life that was just waiting for her.

She was finally happy.

**Okay this is my second oneshot, and this one is too about Hinata. NOt really a Sasuhina relationship, just kinda about Hinata herself. **

**I have to give a special thanks to cutiedogsapphire or as I call he Sapphy. She is seriously one of my bestest buddies and I she is always supporting me, being the first to review she also edited this story, because I HATE EDITING I can't even express how much I ditest spell check and grammer. It gives me shudders. No fun at all**

**Okay so PLEASE check out my other stories, all about hina, she is my fav but there will be more of a variety in the future. **

**I likey reviews so please feel free to tell me anything you want, even if it is about how much you hate the new hinata that came from my mind, personally I just wanted her to be normal, and happy. That was the whole point of this story**

**So yeah this is a long author note, sorry about that -' **

**-lizzie aka Akira**


End file.
